winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Heartbeatix Club Episode 11
Singer At School '''is the eleventh episode of the Heartbeatix Club series. Plot It was a sunny Monday with a flock of clouds, Aimee was running to school as usual. When she got there, she sees the paparazzi waiting in their positions for someone important. Inside her classroom, students were talking about the commotion outside. "Why is the paparazzi at our school?" Aimee asked Marina "I don't know." She replied, "They were like this earlier in the morning." "If there's paparazzi, that means a teenage celebrity is coming." One female student replied "Who would want to come to this school?" Aimee said Driving down the road was a limousine, inside was the girl with the plum hair smiling. "You must be nervous on your first day." Tune whispered from inside her bag "Trust me, I am." She smiled, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces though." '''Opening Song In the classroom, Mr. Jamison ordered and calmed the students to their seats. "Alright, quiet down, class." He replied, "Now I know you have been wondering about the paparazzi at our school. That's because we have a new student who is also a well known celebrity." He poked his head outside of his door to see if the new student was still waiting outside of the hallway. "Okay, you can come in, Miss Ash." The mention of Madison's name surprised the students and the two members, everyone became excited and nervous at the same time when she entered into the classroom. "Madison!?" Aimee and Marina said "Oh my gosh, it's Madison Ash!" People whispered "She's in our school!" Others whispered "Remember, she's just like everyone else. Treat her normally like she's your fellow classmate." The teacher replied "Thank you, Mr. Jamison." Madison smiled, "My name is Madison, well I'm sure you all probably know who I am. I actually moved here before my career started, so I hope you don't mind if I attend and be like everyone else." Aimee and Marina couldn't believe that the princess made a bold move as to attend their school. Later, when class finished, the two tried talking to Madison but the star had many of her fans surrounding her. "What in the world is Madison doing here?" Marina asked, "She never told us she was going to attend our school." "Maybe it was last minute or something?" Aimee shrugged "That was a pretty bold move. Not to mention almost everyone here are raging fans of her music. Uhh...no offence." "None taken. If Madison wasn't a.....you know, I would be in their position too." When the circle was nearly clear, Madison waved at the duo, catching their attention. She broke up the entire circle to get through and walked towards her friends. "Hey, guys." She greeted, "Sorry about not telling you, I wanted to be a surprise." "We were surprised alright." Aimee said, "So when did-" "OMG! Madison Ash!" Lindsay and her cliche interrupted and roughly bumps her out of the way, "Can I just say I-...we are your biggest fans!" "Hey!" Aimee yelled "We LOVE your music." One of Lindsay's friends replied "You are like a role model. I keep telling everyone that someday we will be friends. But everyone kept doubting me, saying that will never happen." Lindsay lied "Really?" Madison said with disbelief when she sees Aimee and Marina shaking their heads 'no'. "But now, my wish has finally came true! I hope we can become friends! I'm Lindsay." "I'm Amber." One of her friends spoke "And I'm Sidney." "It's nice to meet you. I'm glad that you are fans of my music, but I'm not sure that I want to be friends with someone who's rude to other people. Especially when you interrupted a conversation." This answer left Lindsay and her group dumbfounded. When Madison joined with Aimee and Marina, Lindsay became jealous with an angry expression. Outside, without anyone looking, the trio hid behind the bleachers, along with the Fairy Pets who came with them hidden. TBA Characters TBA Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Heartbeatix Club Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories